¿Las lobas también se enamoran?
by YolinS
Summary: Amor... Imprimación enfrentamientos forzosos a los que Leah se ve sometida. Todo en uno todo junto compactado en lo más dentro de su corazón. Leah y su imprimación.
1. Impulsos desenfrenados

Disclaimer: Odio repetir esto pero todo el mundo que están viendo hay abajo pertenece a S. Meyer yo simplemente le doy un poco de emoción a la cosa inventándome mis propias fantasías.

Nota: El foro está intentando participar en el reto 'Imprimación' que propuso Vrydeus en el foro El lobo, la oveja y el león pero no es seguro cuando sea seguro edito.

**Impulsos desenfrenados**

_**- No lo dices en serio ¿verdad Sam?- dijo Leah con la voz entrecortada.**_

_**- Leah, no quiero que sufras, pero lo estoy diciendo en serio- dijo Sam algo avergonzado y acomplejado.**_

_**- Pero, ¿Qué diablos he hecho ahora?- la quileute no podía reprimir más sus lagrimas.- Si he hecho algo mal de verdad perdóname. Sam no me hagas esto no, no, no podre aguantarlo.**_

_**- Eres lo suficientemente como para aguantar esto y más.- dijo el chico indio mientras le cogía la mano.**_

_**- Pero, ¿Por qué? Dame una sola razón.- Leah sollozaba mientras se mantenía sobre sus temblorosas piernas.**_

_**-Leah pronto lo comprenderás…- le dio un disimulado beso en la frente y salió corriendo a una velocidad que ni siquiera pudo seguir con la mirada…**_

_- ¡¡Tío!! Leah me la se de memoria no puedes tener otros pensamientos más interesantes.- Leah reconoció la estúpida y mordaz voz de Jacob._

_- ¿Te ha dicho alguien que prestes atención a lo que estoy pensando? Haz como yo cuando piensas en tu estúpida niña sanguijuela.- dijo Leah en tono de superioridad._

-Tranquila ya no hará falta. ¡Ale! Lobita quédate con tus pensamientos y tus humos tranquila que ya no me van afectar más.- cogió carrera y se disipó entre los arboles.

Leah más calmada recuperó su forma humana. Deseaba pasar el menos tiempo posible convertida en lobo o lo que diantres fuera eso. Empezaba a chispear. Se escondió bajo un tronco que estaba hueco y se quedó allí agazapada hasta que ceso la pequeña tormenta. Sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…- se repetía miles de veces al día. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a la idea de estar escuchando sus pensamientos a todas santas horas por eso casi siempre deseaba estar poco tiempo transformada.

_- Mamá no me encuentro bien. Creo que tengo fiebre –susurró Leah mientras le entregaba a su madre el termómetro._

_- ¡Leah! Estas ardiendo hija, deberíamos ir al doctor – dijo Sue algo atemorizada. La todavía reciente muerte de su marido le hacía permanecer de un luto impasible.- Espera… Antes haré una llamada.- Sue cogió el teléfono y marcó varios números, Leah oía los toques del teléfono, Mooooc…Mooooc…Mooooc… - ¿Quien?- El mundo se le calló encima podía reconocer esa voz aunque estuviera demasiado distorsionada.- Creo que ella también.- Pero es imposible nunca habíamos tenido constancia de que una mujer…- Leah notó unos ardientes escalofríos y solo tuvo el impulso de correr. Corre hacía un lugar en el que no pudiera recordar esos días tan felices de su vida y como en 5 minutos todo se desmoronó. Seguía teniendo punzantes escalofríos…Es como si algo estuviera saliendo de ella como si se estuviera convirtiendo en algo, como si ya no fuera humana…_

- ¡Leah! ¿Qué haces ahí tan escondida con la que está cayendo?- gritaba alguien que traía a una pequeña niña en brazos y sostenía con una mano un paraguas.

- Quill, estate tranquilo estoy bien. Empezó a llover y me quedé bajo el tronco no tenía ganas de mojarte. Lleva a Claire a casa, parece estar cansada.- contestó Leah mientras se secaba unas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- No te voy a dejar aquí tan sola. Vamos ven con Claire y conmigo. Ha amainado la lluvia y vamos a recoger conchas.

- ¡Si! Conzhas…- gritó la niña entusiasmada, mientras se agarraba más fuertemente a Quill, todo su cansancio se había ido al pronunciar la palabra conchas.

- Estate, tranquilo. Se cuidarme sola y me parece que lo he demostrado.- gritó la india.- Prefiero quedarme otro rato aquí pensando.

- Como tú quieras.- dijo Quill.

_**-Leah tienes que asumirlo**_

_**- El que, que soy un bicho de pelo gris gigante y que por esa razón tu ya no estás conmigo y encima te tengo que estar escuchar pensar en tu próxima boda con mi prima a la que creía mi hermana mientras yo sigo enamorada de ti como una imbécil. Claro Sam para ti es muy fácil decirlo.- rugió Leah en pensamientos- Y encima tengo que ser feliz porque soy la única mujer que por desgracia me convierto en un monstruo cuando me enfado para intentar combatir contra unas estúpidas sanguijuelas que ni siquiera me importa.**_

_**- ¡Ya vale!- gritó el Alpha- ¿Acaso es mi culpa que tu desciendas de un linaje de lobos?, ¿o es mi culpa que no se porque te hayas convertido en un loba de pelo gris, siendo así la única mujer quileute que se convierte. ¿Es mi culpa que por ser lo que somos me haya enamorado locamente de tu prima y sea lo único que me hace permanecer vivo? Si esto te va entrar en razón puedes echarme las culpas. Pero vuelve a casa Leah, por dios, tu madre ha perdido ha tu padre no tienes porque ser tú la próxima.**_

_**- No pienso volver y pensar que el único hombre al que he amado, duerme en la misma cama que mi prima todas las noches y yo encima voy a tener que verlo en sus pensamientos al día siguiente. ¡NO VOY A VOLVER!- zanjó la conversación la quileute siguió su marcha de loba mientras oía los pensamientos de Sam de los que pasaba.**_

_Pero algo se interrumpió en su conversación el pensamiento de otro lobo… Alguien al que no habían prestado atención, alguien que Sam todavía reconocía pero que Leah descubrió al mismo instante de oírlo._

_**- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? Estoy cubierto de pelo y soy gigante. ¡Ay! ¡Dios mío!**_

_**- ¿¿SETH??- pensó Leah.**_

_**- Leah, Leah. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Porqué soy un bicho peludo y gigante de cuatro patas?- dijo el pequeño de la manada.**_

_**-Tranquilo Seth cálmate. Volveremos a casa en cuanto estés calmado.- fue el último pensamiento entendió ya que había recobrado su forma humana.**_

Se levantó de su escondite y hecho a caminar senda mientras se acababa de abrochar su chaqueta de terciopelo. Hacía frío. Era debido al aire helado que venía desde el norte. Tampoco podía pedir un calor asfixiador porque en La Push no lo solía hacer. Pero si le hubiera gustado sentir la cálida brisa marina que a veces venía de la playa. Una sombra enorme apareció por el camino.

- Leah, ¿Qué haces aquí tu turno acabo hace horas?- dijo Sam desde el punto más lejano que la vista de Leah podía alcanzar.

- Y tú, ¿no se supone que deberías estar preparando tu boda? Sólo queda una semana y no te veo ni siquiera nervioso.- respondió Leah en tono sarcástico.

- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia mi estado. Además me viene bien encontrarte quería preguntarte una cosa. –dijo Sam cuando se encontraba a escasos 20 centímetros.

- Dispara, tengo sueño y no estoy para interrogatorios. -dijo Leah interesada.

- Quería pedirte que fueras la dama de honor en la boda. ¿Aceptas?- le dijo mientras le entregaba un ramo de flores.

A Leah le resbaló una lagrima y tiro de sus manos el ramo de flores que Sam le entregaba.

- ¿Pretendes ser mi amigo?- dijo Leah entre sollozos- ¿Pretendes que lleve un elegante vestido en tu boda, y que acompañe a la novia? Creía que eras más considerado, joder. Te odio sabes, y si no fuera por Seth no me volverías a ver el pelo.

- ¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¿Que me esté toda la vida culpando por imprimar de Emily y no de ti? Porque no entiendes que no es culpa de nadie.- gritó el indio.

- Dime que no me deseas. Dime que no te apetece estar junto a mí y que no te importaría escuchar lo que pienso. Dime que me odias y que nunca más quieres volver a verme.- dijo Leah mientras lloraba como una desesperada.

Y pasó, Sam acercó pasionalmente sus labios contra los de la quileute produciendo el choque entre dos fallas de fuegos. Porque diablos Leah no podía despegarse de esos labios que tanto odiaba y amaba a la vez. Seguía presionando los sabios contra el sucio error de Sam. Un beso cálido, muy, muy, cálido y pasional. Pero tan solo un beso que nunca más se repetiría. Y entonces mientras las últimas lágrimas recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas, ella se despegó con rabia a causa de los escalofríos que le entraban. Corrió, y siguió corriendo para intentar alejarse y no cometer ningún error, y poco a poco se iba transformando en lo que de verdad era. Una loba, una estúpida loba inservible que viviría nunca feliz, ya que nunca conseguiría el amor de su vida.

Cuando volvió en sí decidió que era hora de marchar, que no servía de nada en La Push. Que incluso su hermano ya tenía alguien en quien confiar y con quien estar el resto de su vida y nunca la echaría en falta. Corrió como desesperada a la carretera que estaba junto al bosque y se quedo sentada en una piedra, sollozando, hasta que vio las luces de una inmensa camioneta verde que se acercaba a gran velocidad. La camioneta iba disminuyendo la velocidad al acercarse a Leah hasta que a medio metro suyo paró completamente. Leah no tenía miedo, que podía pasar que intentará acercarse a ella y probaría su suerte. Pero un joven de unos 19 años salió de la camioneta con paso lento. Y cuando Leah miró sus ojos color esmeralda sintió algo que jamás podría describir con palabras. Que jamás había ella había experimentado. Y que había llegado justo a tiempo.

Leah había imprimado.

_Si, si, si muy estúpido y encima largo y pesado así que si habéis llegado hasta aquí ya no os cuesta nada pulsar al botoncito con letritas verdes y echarme la bronca… ;)_


	2. ¿Infierno? Y una porra esto es peor

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (excepto Daniel) y paisajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Yo sólo los utilizó para divertirme y crear cosas nuevas._

_Vale si no se porqué he hecho una segunda parte. Me he puesto a escribir y ¡Pum! Ha aparecido de la nada. ESTE CAPÍTULO NO PERTENECE AL RETO PROPUESTO POR VRYDEUS DE LA IMPRIMACIÓN. SOLO ÉS EL PRIMERO._

¿Infierno? Y una porra esto es peor

_¡Ops! Dichosa imprimación, dichosos lobos, dichosa Push y sobre todo dichosos vampiros… Y dichoso él que me ha robado mi desgracia y me ha subido a los cielos. ¡No! Me estoy volviendo cursi… Esto es peor de lo que pensaba._

_**- Leah! Por favor te lo ruego quieres centrarte en otra cosa me importa bien poco que sea Sam desnudo o lo que quiera que sea, incluso puedes pensar en un pastel de fresas pero para de darle vueltas a ese rollo- pensó el sufrido de Jake.**_

_**- Cállate maldito niñato si no quieres ver tu boca en el barro.- dijó Leah en sus pensamientos.**_

_**- Ey! Por fin Leah. Te hemos echado de menos.- se alegró Paul al escuchar en su mente el tono de la castaña.**_

_**- Estúpidos.-repitió la morena en su subconsciente.**_

Volvió a recordar aquella noche, su noche por así llamarla.

_- ¿Estas bien? Perdona pero es que no he podido remediar el parar. ¿Te ha pasado algo?_

_- No… No, no me ha pasado nada. ¿Perdona te conozco?.- dijo Leah en tono altanero y chulo._

_- ¡Ups! Si mis modales lo siento. Me llamo Daniel. Daniel Twisty . Llegué hace unas semanas a La Push y bueno no me ha dado mucho tiempo a salir. Mis abuelos eran de aquí. – dijó el chico fijando su intensa mirada en Leah._

_- Leah, Leah Clearwater, también soy de la Push… ¿Y como has dicho que tus abuelos son de aquí?.- dijo Leah sorprendida._

_- Bueno más bien erán. Murieron hace unos años.- dijó el chico mostrando una solemne sonrisa- Mis padres se han divorciado y bueno mi madre se fue hacía tierras más cálidas, mientras que mi padre decidió venir aquí. Dice que teníamos que volver a echar nuestras raíces._

_- ¡Ooh! Lo siento, no quería parecer una cotilla.- peró que se supone que estaba haciendo Leah pidiendo disculpas por parecer una cotilla.- ¿Y que te ha parecido esto? Si se puede saber claro.- eso estaba mucho mejor._

_- Uum… Me niego a decírtelo si no aceptas venir a un sitio más cálido, tienes cara de estar helada y bueno convendría que te lavaras un poco la cara. Tienes los ojos hinchadísimos.-dijo Daniel en plan burlón y con una sonrisa picara que a Leah le recordaba a alguien. _

_- ¡Mierda, soy patética! Siento haberte asustado con este aspecto.- dijo Leah avergonzada y ruborizada._

_- Todo lo contrario. He sentido algo cuando he visto tus ojos que me ha hecho parar. No soy muy dado a parar para ver a chicas y invitarlas a un café nada más verlas. Pero chica me has impactado.- dijo el chico con la misma sonrisa y tendiendo la mano hacia la quileute._

_- Está bien. Peró que quedé claro que si voy no es por ti, es por lavarme la cara. A saber que impresión doy cuando llegué a cualquier sitio asi.-respondió la india tendiéndole su mano y dejándose llevar._

Se había quedado sola, sola sumida en sus pensamientos… Y lo más raro le encantaba recordar sus pensamientos con Daniel. El pobre chico había alucinado cuando Leah le había contado las mismas historias que le había contado su padre y más lo de la imprimación. Se había reído de ella pero se había dado cuenta de que era cierto. Que ha esa chica le unía algo por muy mágico que fuera. Y Leah sonreía volvía a sonreir después de mucho tiempo sin sonreír (exceptuando algunas de las tonterías que tenía Jacob a las que siempre le contestaba con una breve y corta sonrisa).

- ¡Leah! ¿Estas por aquí?- se oyó de entre los arboles.

Y la loba dejo entrever sus grandes y afilados dientes al reconocer la voz de su imprimado. Cambio su estado y cogió su ropa que se puso casi inmediatamente.

- Daniel, si estoy aquí.- dijo en tono cariñoso y meloso y también un poco cursi.

- Jacob, me dijo que estabas en tus tonterías varias y me imaginé que estabas por aquí.- dijo con su típica sonrisa. ¿Cómo era que con una de esas sonrisas Leah conseguía derretirse?

- ¡Estúpido niñato!- dijó Leah intentando calmar un poco sus deseos.

- A mi me cae bien. Es un fiera.- rió entre dientes Daniel.

- ¡Oh! Venga vamos. ¿Todavía caes en sus pataletas de niñato graciosillo?- respondió Leah en tono sarcástico.

- Me recuerda tanto a ti.

- ¿Eso me lo debería de tomar como un halago?.- respondió la quileute con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Tu que crees? – respondió el chico mientras tomaba a Leah de la mano y la acercaba a ella con un fuerte estirón. Le cogío con ambas manos su cara como si fuera una pequeña muñequita de porcelana y encajó sus labios contra los suyos dejando así que el calor abrasante que desprendían besarán los suyos.

- Eres un estúpido. -dijó Leah cuando consiguió soltarse de sus manos.

- Y por eso te gustó.- respondió de nuevo con su sonrisa doblada.

Cogidos de la cintura caminaron por el bosque hacía la casa de los Clearwater. Hasta que alguien les interrumpió.

- Leah, menos mal que te encuentro. Hola Daniel.- dijo sobresaltado el líder Alpha.

- ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora, Sam?.- dijo Leah con tono malhumorado. Durante el tiempo que llevaba con Daniel, había intentado esquivar lo más posible a Sam. Simplemente lo veía en la reuniones de la manada, así no se le haría tan duro el recordar el impulso que tuvieron ambos. Y del que ya había tenido noticias la manada ya que Sam no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, un momento. ¿No te importa verdad, Daniel?- dijo Sam con su tono de líder.

- Sí, es algo de la manada, Daniel puede enterarse perfectamente.- respondió Leah cogiendo de la mano a su acompañante.

- Tranqui, Leah. No importa. Te espero a bajo ¿OK? – dijó Daniel en tono tranquilizador. La agarró de la mano y le dio la vuelta haciendo chocar de nuevo sus labios contra los suyos. – Adiós Sam. Estoy abajo vale, Leah.

- Vale…- dijo Leah todavía sofocada por el beso con Daniel. - ¿Se puede saber que diantres quieres?

- Verás… Tienes que dejar de ver a Daniel

**¡¡¡Muhahahahahaha!! Aquí lo dejo así puedo hacer otro capítulo más *Cruza los dedos estilo Sr. Burns* Bueno gente espero que os haya gustado y si no igualmente dejarme un review anda. *Pone cara de angelito* Es solo pulsar aquí abajo y escribir dos o tres cositas.**


End file.
